Ulquiorra in Wonderland
by Korah
Summary: Troisième et dernier texte de Triptyque: Comment un simple livre pour enfant avait il pu les mener à cette situation ? Ulquiorra se le demandait encore, tandis que Grimmjow se glissait entre ses cuisses… GrimmUlqui Yaoï


**Titre**: Ulquiorra in Wonderland

**Prairing** : Grimmjow X Ulquiorra, donc attention YAOÏ

**Disclamer**: Heureusement pour eux, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow appartiennent à Tite Kubo-sama, l'auteur de « Bleach ». « Alice au pays des merveilles » est la propriété de Lewis Carol.

**Warning**: ATTENTION ce texte est classé M. C'est du lime, pas du lemon, mais si ça en gène certain-e, je ne force personne à lire.

* * *

Un palais blanc au milieu d'une mer de sable, une chambre en désordre, quelques vêtements éparpillés au sol, un lit, deux corps nus, étendus dans la lumière. Allongé sur le dos au milieu des coussins, Ulquiorra observait son amant à la peau cuivrée. Grimmjow, assis sur les cuisses pâles du quarta, brandissait un marqueur noir décapuchonné, tandis qu'un sourire diabolique étirait son visage.

L'arrancar brun ferma les yeux et se remémora les évènements qui les avaient menée à cette situation.

…**flash back…**

Ulquiorra marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Les mains dans les poches de son hakama, il déambulait sans but précis, l'écho de ses pas résonnant dans le silence des longs couloirs blancs. Mais le calme de la forteresse fut soudain rompu par le bruit d'une autre paire de sandale sur le sol dallé.  
Le quarta vit bientôt Grimmjow tourner l'angle du couloir. Les yeux céruléens du sexta s'illuminèrent apercevant le brun, et il s'approcha vivement de lui.

- Oï, Ulquiorra !, l'interpela l'espada, j'te cherchai. T'est occupé là?

L'arrancar s'immobilisa sans répondre, se contentant de fixer son compagnon de ses immenses yeux verts. Son regard caressa la peau halée dévoilée par le tissus de sa veste courte, tandis que le bleuté s'avançait jusqu'à lui, assez près pour que son odeur musquée emplisse les narines d'Ulquiorra.  
Habitué aux silences du quarta, Grimmjow traduit son immobilisme par une marque d'intérêt, et poursuivit son discourt sans attendre de réponse :

- Super. En fait, j'viens d'finir le livre qu' tu m'as ramené du monde réel.

Ulquiorra failli hausser un sourcil « viens de finir »? Cela faisait au moins deux mois qu'au retour d'une mission sur Terre il avait offert à son amant un livre, intitulé « Alice au pays des merveilles » si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, afin d'étoffer la collection du sexta.  
En effet, depuis leur courte incursion à Karakura, Grimmjow s'était pris d'une passion pour ce qui avait attrait au monde réel. Il s'était mis à ramener et à collectionner les objets qu'il trouvait lors de ses missions, et une partie des ses quartiers regorgeait dorénavant de montagnes d'objets hétéroclites, dont le sexta tentait de déterminer la résistance en leur balançant périodiquement quelques ceros.  
Malgré lui amusé par cette nouvelle lubie de son si volatil amant, Ulquiorra avait donc pris l'habitude de lui ramener en souvenir de menus objets de ses mission sur Terre. C'était en passant devant une librairie humaine que l'attention d'Ulquiorra avait été retenue par un petit livre bleu, qu'il avait rapporté Las Noches pour l'offrir à Grimmjow. Le choix d'un ouvrage comportant peu de texte lui avait paru judicieux, d'autans plus que la couverture représentait un chat arborant un sourire qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui d'un certain espada au regard azuréen.

Force était de constater que finalement Grimmjow n'avait pas abandonné ce cadeau et avait même pris le temps de finir l'ouvrage. Ulquiorra en était étrangement fier, bien qu'également un peu inquiet des conclusions que Grimmjow avait pu tirer de cette lecture.

- Et…? demanda le quarta.

- Ben, y a un truc qui m'a donné une idée, lui répondit le sexta, mais pour ça j'ai b'soin de toi.

Ulquiorra acquiesça :

- Si je peux t'être utile, se proposa-t-il.

…**fin du flash back…**

Ulquiorra soupira lentement. Il aurait dû se méfier du sourire pervers qui avait étiré les lèvres de Grimmjow en entendant sa réponse. Résultat, il se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur le lit du sexta, totalement à la merci de l'esprit lubrique de ce dernier. Pas que le quarta ne soit pas consentant pour une petite partie de jambe en l'air improvisée, mais il était vaguement inquiet de ce que l'esprit tordu de son amant leur avait inventé pour cette fois ci. Ulquiorra senti l'arrancar se pencher vers lui, puis la pointe du marqueur glisser sur sa peau.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, les baissa vers son torse et observa les idéogrammes noirs.

- « Mange-moi »? , déchiffra-t-il avec étonnement.

Il leva son visage diaphane vers Grimmjow, qui avait refermé le marqueur avant de le jeter derrière son épaule.

- Haï, lui répondit le sexta. J't'explique: dans l'bouquin, quand Alice tombe dans l'terrier du lapin elle trouve un gâteau avec noté « mange-moi » dessus et un flacon avec marqué « bois-moi ». Ça m'a fait marrer, comme si les objets se baladaient avec une étiquette expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire avec eux, tu vois?

Ulquiorra, qui ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de terrier et de gâteau, continua de le fixer de ses yeux inexpressifs.  
Ce manque de réaction ne sembla pas troubler le moins du monde le sexta, qui se dandina pour s'installer encore un peu plus confortablement sur les cuisses nues de son amant.

- Donc, poursuivit il avec entrain, j'ai imaginé que tout les trucs pourraient se trimbaler avec une petite pancarte, qui expliquerait s'qu'il faut faire avec eux, tu vois ? J'ai pensé que, par exemple, Telsa pourrait s'balader avec un écriteau « frappe-moi », ou même « écrase- moi », ce genre de messages.  
Grimmjow laissa un sourire rêveur étirez ses traits. Oui, ce serai tellement drôle...  
Puis il revint au moment présent, et plus exactement sur son si désirable amant qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, attendant sagement la suite des festivités.

- Bref, reprit il, après tout ça, je me suis mis à pensez à toi!

- Après Telsa? C'est trop d'honneur, persifla Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow fit un mouvement impatient de la main, repoussant la raillerie.

- Mais c'est par ce que je ne pense pas à toi de la même manière que je pense à Telsa.

L'arrancar se penchât vers le visage de son vis à vis, frottant son bassin contre celui du quatra. Il posa sa main sur le drap du lit, juste à coté du masque d'os du quarta.

- Toi, souffla il, je t'imagine pas avec un écriteau « frappe-moi », le sexta plongea ses pupilles céruléennes dans les yeux du quarta, pour toi, j'imagine des choses beaucoup plus... agréables, conclut il avec un sourire lubrique.

Ulquiorra senti un frisson lui descendre l'échine. Ce sourire il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Autant en combat qu'en amour, Grimmjow était un incorrigible enfant et quand le sexta arborait ce rictus espiègle, c'était qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu. Et les jeux de Grimmjow étaient toujours très, très excitants.

- Alors, repris le sexta, à partir de « mange-moi », j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et v'la tout les messages que j'aimerai t'accrocher partout…

Le sexta se pencha un peu plus contre le corps du quarta, jusqu'à se figer à quelques centimètres des lèvres de ce dernier, son souffle caressant la peau tiède.

- Un facile: _embrasse-moi_.

A ces mots, l'espada posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du quarta. Ce dernier répondis à son baiser, indécis quand aux règles de ce nouveau jeu. Ulquiorra entrouvrit la bouche, laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis, demandant à rencontrer sa jumelle. Mais Grimmjow rompit le contact en riant :

- Doucement, le gronda- il, j'ai encore plein d'mots pour toi.

Partant du coin de la bouche, le sexta fit doucement courir ses lèvres sur le visage pâle du quarta. Il glissa jusqu'à la nuque, qu'il dévala en laissant derrière lui une rangée de baisers. Il sentait sous sa langue battre le pouls lent de l'arrancar, tandis qu'il effleurait sa clavicule et finissait par enfouir son visage dans la nuque de son amant. Là, tout contre la peau fine, il murmura :

- _Sens-moi_.

Grimmjow inspira profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur sensuelle du sexta. La peau et les cheveux d'Ulquiorra exhalaient une fragrance fraiche et sucrée, qui lui donnais l'eau à la bouche et réveillait son désir. Le quarta restait immobile, appréciant le contact velouté des lèvres de son amant contre sa nuque, légèrement surprit par tant de douceur. Si Grimmjow était souvent joueur durant les préliminaires, il se montrait rarement tendre, et ne faisait jamais preuve d'une grande patience.  
L'arrancar pris une dernière inspiration, puis remonta vers le visage du quarta, taquinât sa pommette de son nez avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille:

- _Mord-moi_.

Ulquiorra ne pu retenir un hoquet quand les dents de Grimmjow lui mordillèrent sensuellement le lobe. L'espada enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches bleutées de l'arrancar et il frissonna en sentant les petites canines pointues grignoter le cartilage dur, tandis que l'expiration chaude de son amant s'insinuait dans son oreille.  
Grimmjow joua un instant avec le bout de chair tendre, titillant la peau sensible du bout de la langue, puis enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Ulquiorra et mordit langoureusement la nuque pale, laissant sur la peau diaphane une marque rosâtre et dentelée. Tout en restant douces, les attentions de Grimmjow était devenues plus passionnées et ce brusque changement de rythme faisait vibrer le corps d'Ulquiorra.

Après quelques morsures supplémentaires, le sexta se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'espada, ses cheveux glissants entre les doigts fins de ce dernier. Il fit courir son nez sur la joue imberbe de son amant, puis il se figeât, ses lèvres entrouvertes à un souffle de celles du quarta. Il observa un instant le visage d'Ulquiorra, satisfait de voir ses pommettes pâles se teinter de pourpre. Le regard de son amant restait pourtant lointain, comme s'il n'était pas encore complètement retourné par les caresses de son amant. Grimmjow savait qu'Ulquiorra avait besoin de plus pour perdre la tête, mais le sexta ne s'en formalisait pas. Le désir du quatrième espada était dur à réveiller, mais cette lenteur ne faisait que renforcer l'envie du sexta, le poussait à être toujours plus inventif pour faire sortir Ulquiorra de sa léthargie. Car quand Grimmjow arrivait enfin à lui faire perdre pied, il le savait, le jeu en valait toujours la chandelle.  
Le bleuté se releva et fit courir ses mains le long du corps frémissant de son vis-à-vis en lui susurrant:

- _Caresse-moi_.

Du bout des doigts, Grimmjow traça de longues arabesques alanguies sur la peau lisse et blanche, effleurait sensuellement la chair veloutée, qu'il sentait sous ses doigts se tendre puis se relâcher, au rythme de plus en plus saccadé de la respiration du quarta.  
Il s'amusa à alterner les frôlements timides et les caresses appuyées, tantôt du bout des doigts, tantôt du plats des paumes, massant, malaxant, irritant ou cajolant la peau pâle du quarta. Enivré par les caresses, Ulquiorra sentait ses paupières papillonner, son corps tendu pour demander plus, plus de cette délicieuses chaleur que le quarta faisait monter en lui.  
Grimmjow, les yeux grands ouverts, se repaissant de la vision du son amant, admirait les ombres des muscles roulant sous la peau pâle, la brusque saillie des cotes quand il retenait son souffle, avant que son ventre plat ne se relâche, ses lèvre bicolores exhalant un imperceptible soupir. Grimmjow sentait la chair d'Ulquiorra se réchauffer contre la sienne, et son ouïe fine captait le rythme de plus en plus rapide des pulsations du sang du quarta dans ses veines.  
Les yeux immense de l'arrancar brun n'avaient plus rien de vague, mais fixait au contraire Grimmjow avec insistance. Si sa bouche refusait encore de supplier, ses yeux commençaient à dévoiler l'impatience de caresses plus intimes.

Le sexta passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis se forçat à expirer lentement. L'excitation faisait battre son sang à ses tempes, mais il retenait son impatience. Il tenait à savourer chaque frisson, chaque hoquet retenu, chaque rougissement. Il voulait contrôler la monté du désir, observer la frustration grandir chez son silencieux amant jusqu'à qu'il réussisse à lui faire perdre la tête.  
Ramenant ses mains sur le torse d'Ulquiorra et sa tête près de son oreille, Grimmjow murmura d'une voix rauque:

- _Lèche-moi_.

Les mains d'Ulquiorra empoignèrent convulsivement les draps, tandis que la bleuté laissait sa langue glisser contre la nuque laiteuse de l'arrancar. Il s'amusa à l'appuyer contre la jugulaire, juste assez pour que les pulsations emplissent sa bouche. Il gouta la peau blanche, la texture fraiche et souple de la chair veloutée. Mi-léchant, mi-suçant, Grimmjow contourna le trou béant qui perçait la base du cou, évita les idéogrammes noirs qui barbouillaient le haut de la poitrine, puis s'approcha lentement du cœur.

La tête ouateuse, Ulquiorra suffoquait, l'émail de ses dent mordant durement la peau tendre des ses lèvres rougies, ultime rempart avant de céder contre Grimmjow, de lui offrir le plaisir d'entendre sa voix le supplier. C'était leur duel intime, leur combat d'amant. Trop fier pour céder devant l'autre sans lutter, les deux arrancars se défiaient tacitement, à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans gémir, sans crier, sans donner à l'autre la preuve du plaisir pourtant recherché. Ulquiorra l'emportait souvent, s'entêtant dans le silence jusqu'à la dernière seconde, quitte à laisser sur ses lèvres des perles vermeilles au goût de fer.  
Mais quand la petite langue râpeuse lapa son téton en une caresse sensuelle, son corps entier en frissonna de grâce et le quarta abdiqua, offrant à Grimmjow sa victoire en laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir. Il sentit le sourire triomphant du bleuté contre sa peau, tout en sachant que la prochaine fois, ce serai lui qui forcera le sexta à se soumettre sous l'urgence de ses caresses.  
Galvanisé par la capitulation du brun, Grimmjow redoubla d'efforts, mordillant le bouton de chair, griffant la peau sensible du ventre, meurtrissant la peau fine jusqu'à ce que le quarta ne puisse plus se retenir d'implorer.

- Grimmjowww...

Les doigts du sexta se crispèrent sur la peau laiteuse, tandis que son désir montait en flèche. Entre les lèvres entrouvertes du quarta, son prénom devenait un ronronnement indécent, un appel lascif à la débauche. Les gémissements d'Ulquiorra résonnaient sous son crane, dévalait son échine, brulant sa peau jusqu'à allumer dans ses reins un feu insoutenable.  
Le quarta se tortillait maintenant convulsivement, arquant le dos pour mieux ressentir la chaleur de cette langue habile, tandis que ses gémissements faisait perdre l'esprit à son amant. Les doigts enfiévrés d'Ulquiorra se perdirent dans les mèches bleues de l'arrancar, poussant ce dernier vers son aine douloureusement délaissée.

D'un mouvement impatient, Grimmjow repoussa le drap clair, révélant le corps du quarta dans toute sa beauté impudique. Le sexta rampa à reculons sur le lit et en profita pour jouer des anches, aguichant le quarta alors qu'il descendait lentement vers son bas-ventre.  
Tandis que ses mains continuait leur va et viens sur le corps du quarta, caressants les épaules étroites, les abdominaux finement musclés, le contour des anches, la langue du sexta s'arrêta sur le nombril, prenant le temps de savourer le goût épicé de la peau lactescente du quarta.  
Puis l'arrancar bleu délaissa la peau vibrante du ventre, fit courir ses doigts sur les anches immaculées d'Ulquiorra. Suivant de contour de l'os du bassin, il passa ses mains dans le dos du quatrième espada et exhala d'une voix rauque:

- _Griffe-moi_.

Ulquiorra se cambra dans un râle, tandis que les ongles de Grimmjow traçaient de longs sillons rouges le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il senti les griffes de son amant écorcher le derme tendre, striant la peau rebondie de ses fesses, arrachant impitoyablement la peau fine de ses cuisses jusqu'à le laisser retomber dans les draps froissés, pantelant d'extase.

Plaisir et douleur n'étaient pas incompatibles chez les Arrancars. Au contraire, quand le niveau de désir atteignait un degré suffisant, leur cerveau transformait les messages nerveux associés à la douleur en message de plaisir. Il fallait subtilement doser la douleur, pour que celle-ci soit suffisamment forte pour déclencher le mécanisme de la transmutation, mais sans l'être assez pour bloquer le processus et annuler l'effet. Grimmjow était passé maitre dans l'art de faire grimper Ulquiorra assez haut dans les limbes du plaisir pour que la moindre griffure, la plus petite morsure, la plus infime coupure déclenche non pas un message de douleur, mais un envoi massif d'endorphines, les hormones de plaisir et de bien-être, dans le corps du quarta.  
Grimmjow était conscient que dans quelques heures, les marques n'y paraitraient plus, mais voir les stigmates que ses griffes laissait sur le corps de son amant excitait sa possessivité et son désir de marquer Ulquiorra comme sien, dans sa chair même.

Le souffle court d'Ulquiorra dépondait à la respiration erratique du sexta, tandis que celui-ci faisait lentement descendre ces mains le long des jambes du quarta, jusqu'à lui agripper les chevilles. Il les fit lentement revenir vers le corps allongé, puis les leva lentement, forçant en douceur Ulquiorra à soulever un peu plus son dos pour rétablir son équilibre. L'espada brun était à présent trop excité pour rougir de cette pose suggestive, qui dévoilait à Grimmjow son postérieur strié et impatient. Pourtant, le sexta s'amusa encore à faire glisser ses doigts sur la chair sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses d'Ulquiorra.

- _Écarte-moi_.

Grimmjow accompagna son ordre d'une légère pression contre la peau délicate du quarta, qui s'exécuta de bonne grâce, s'offrant totalement au sexta. Les pieds à plat sur le matelas, il tendait tout son être vers l'arrancar au dessus de lui, le suppliant silencieusement de mettre fin à cette exquise torture.  
Pourtant, Grimmjow se remit soudain à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant, posa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et lui demanda d'une voix espiègle :

- Alors, qu'est st' en pense de mes petits messages?

Ulquiorra resta un instant immobile, puis son regard s'assombrit. Avec un feulement agressif, il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Grimmjow, et, d'une brusque impulsion, renversa leur position. Il plaqua avec ardeur son corps brulant contre celui de son amant, avant de frotter lascivement ses anches contre celle du sexta. Il affichât un sourire carnassier en constatant que le désir de Grimmjow devenait aussi insoutenable que le sien. Maintenant le corps du bleuté sous le sien, le quarta espada approchât sa bouche de l'oreille du sexta et lui ordonna :

- Arête de jouer et _prend moi_.

Grimmjow sourit lubriquement.

- J'savais bien qu'il m'en manquait un.

* * *

Voila, c'était le troisième et dernier texte de Triptyque. Cette série compte beaucoup pour moi, ce sont des textes que j'ai retravaillés longtemps, en essayant de donner à chaque fois une atmosphère différente et en explorant les différentes facettes de la relation de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.  
J'espère vous avoir transportés, amusés, et peut être même un peu fait rêver ^^

J'ai déjà de prêt un petit Byakuya X Ichigo (5 145 mots tout de même, c'est-à-dire 9 pages Word…) intitulé « Retour ». Ça vous tente ? ;) Si oui, j'attends vos commentaires et je vous dis à très vite!

Korah


End file.
